


because witches

by magique



Series: abandoned bbys [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, fucking witches man, magic probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magique/pseuds/magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is magically turned into a four year old. Ice cream is the most pressing of matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because witches

**Author's Note:**

> idek?

“I would like some ice cream,” Cas says in his new, high, four-year-old voice. He kicks his new, four-year-old legs, and frowns at Dean with his new, four-year-old eyes.

“Uh, Cas?” Sam tries. “We need to get you back to normal.”

New, four-year-old Cas (and Dean’s never gonna get sick of thinking it) turns to scowl at him. “I'd prefer ice cream.” Then he stands up, striding with those short, four-year-old legs and grabs Dean’s hand. “You can stay here.”

And suddenly Dean’s standing across the road from a small ice cream parlour with a tiny hand grasped in his. He’d be pissed (because they’ve _talked_ about this), except that new, four-year-old Cas looks up at him and smiles. It’s not even a big smile, just Cas’ usual barely-there, mouth twitch that Dean kind of loves in an embarrassing, girly kind of way. So, okay, he’ll get over it.

“We can get one for Sam, too,” Cas says, and drags Dean inside.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm whatevermortal on [tumblr](http://whatevermortal.tumblr.com/) & also [dreamwidth](http://whatevermortal.dreamwidth.org/) and i _always_ want new fandom buddies on both yo


End file.
